Harry Potter and the Beltane Flame
by kainobodysangel
Summary: A pagan revolution sweeps Hogwarts as the Dark Lord rises. Warning . . . SEXY SNAPE!


**Harry Potter and the Beltane Flame**

_Book 5(And one eighth)_

_In more or less 3 Chapters_

**Chapter One: **What IS a Pagan?

Potions was boring as usual. Snape had taken yet another Hufflepuff into the storage room for another extra marks quickie. (Hufflepuffs will do anything for extra marks; even Snape.) The rest of the unoccupied portion of the class was left to tend to their own amusement. Sparks of various colours shot from wands and not a single cauldron was brewing. Malfoy stood feverishly in front of a conjured up mirror to fix his after sex hair in time for McGonagall's special demonstration next in transfiguration. Lisa, one of the newest Slytherin sluts was busy running into walls trying to wear done the hit of magic mushrooms for round two. Harry, the emo Gryffindor was blaring Bleeding Wands from a pocket music box using a potions knife to slit his wrist. Ron watched in amusement as Harry happily slashed away and smudged "fuck the Dark Lord" in blood on the table. Cutting was his new fetish seeing as scars did not bother him. Becoming scar faced as a youngster seemed to prophesies this new emo craze.

Hermione bursted threw the door, it was very unlike her to be late for any class. An assortment of interesting unmatched socks fell from her open satchel; more presents from her newest conquest Dobby no doubt. Actually, she had been gaining quite a bit of weight since she had started seeing the house elf and spending much of her time in the kitchens. Possibly the benefits of founding SPEW?

"Ronald!" she exclaimed. "You let him cut again?"

"Well . . . ya." Ron shrugged.

"And to curse the Dark Lord like that?" her eyes bulged like two undyed Easter eggs (which would make them normal chicken eggs but anyways.)

"Bloody hell Hermione. It's only a little blood. Better then graffitiing the Great Hall like last year, remember?"

"Oh, well, in that case . . ." she sat down in the seat next to Harry about to try to lecture him once again about self mutilation when yet another late comer hurried through the door. "Hello my name is Alyssa" shone from a sparkly gold name tag just above the Hogwarts crest on her Slytherin uniform. A silver star contained within a metal circle hung at her throat.

"What's that?" Ron pointed to the newbie's necklace.

"I don't know." Hermione confessed. "I think I've seen one of those before, It's some sort of muggle symbol for magic. How'd she get accepted into Hogwarts then?"

The new girl flounced across the room, her curly hair madly bouncing about. The class had suddenly game quiet. All eyes were on her. The Gryffindor trio continued to stare as she bobbed past them, stopping in front of Harry, who seemed unaffected by this new Slytherin being too busy smudging his blood to form letters and words. Alyssa extended her slim finger, dragging it threw the still wet blood and bringing it to her lips. She continued to mop up the blood until only the faintest sign of Harry's "fuck the Dark Lord" was visible.

"You shouldn't be wasting blood you know." she stated. "Save it for blood magic which IS used contrary to popular American Wiccan covens' beliefs. Damn you Ravenwolf."

"Bloody hell, she's a blood sucker." Ron gasped.

"No she's a Wiccan." Hermione sniffed.

"What's a Wiccan?" Marry murmured absent mindedly.

"Uh. Harry, you are as dense as a Christmas fruitcake in March." Hermione sighed rolling her eyes.

"That means you're dim mate." Ron translated from Hermionian to Harry speech.

"No I'm not! What's a Wiccan?" poor Harry mused sinking back into his semi daydream state.

"She's what muggles call death eaters I think." Hermione whispered.

"I am not! You wizards are just as bad as a damn Catholic!" the new girl cried annoyed. "I'm Pagan!"

"I thought she was a Wiccan." said Ron.

"I'm confused." Harry stated.

"Wiccan!" Alyssa yelled. "You know, pentacle? Earth magic? The elements?"

Blank stares.

"The religion?" she prompted.

"Is she Wiccan or Pagan then?" Ron asked.

"Does that mean she doesn't use a wand?" Harry pondered squinting upwards at the new girl with such a mysterious identity.

"It's not that difficult to understand!" Alyssa exclaimed hysterically.

"I still don't get it." Harry continued, squinting with his head cocked to the side.

Just then Snape stumbled out of the storage room, pulling his robes into place and muttering "one hundred points to Hufflepuff". A glazy eyed student followed. Seeing the new girl's bright, shiny name tag, he strode over to the Gryffindor trio.

"And what exactly is going on here?" he demanded. "Potter? Have you been bloodying my desk again?"

"Well . . . uh . . . you see . . ."

"I thought so. Granger, Weasley, what seems to be the problem?"

"We have a new pagan in your house sir." Hermione stated boldly.

"Wiccan." Ron nodded.

Alyssa stared up at Snape's hooked noise, tapping her foot in annoyance. She shifted her weight from side to side and crossed her arms for an introduction . . . or something.

"A Satanist!" Snape shrieked making his fingers into an "x" to ward her off. (A wizard and ex-death eater? Hmmm.)

"No a wiccan and if you'll excuse me I'm going to borrow and extra cauldron." she snapped and flounced off.

News of this new "pagan" girl spread like wildfire threw the corridors of Hogwarts. Even the ghosts and portraits seemed to gossip about her. Peeves, believing the rumors of her to be some dark trouble making witch, had come to idolize this new rabble rousing student and random pentacles started appearing all over the school and grounds. Her arrival was even thought to rival the famous Harry Potter break down. Even the teachers were rather wary around her but through it all, she continued to flounce down the ever changing stairwells with her "Hello My Name is Alyssa" nameplate proudly sparkling, and her gleaming pentacle about her throat.

In the Slytherin common room, she was a welcome addition; somewhat of a Harry Potter for the dark side. She walked into her dorm once to find a couple of first years rummaging through her trunk because of speculation that she kept vials of blood in a hidden compartment. All her strange objects were spread upon a blanket by the fire being examined by curious onlookers.

"I heard she uses the knife to sacrifice people with." Lisa whispered un her crazy drug induced state before passing out in Goyle's lap.

Alyssa just rolled her eyes and laughed at the idol talk circulating about her.

Late one night, Alyssa awoke to something or someone crawling one her bed. After deciding it wasn't a cat or a rate or a toad she sat up and lit her wand. The illuminated figure of Draco Malfoy in a pinstriped bath robe formed in the pool of light. He growled.

"Was that supposed to be sexy?" Alyssa asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yes."

"Well it vigorously."

"Oh." Draco reached up to touch her.

"Don't take me you blonde freaky person." she screamed.

"Please," Draco pleaded, "I heard pagans have wild orgies in the woods. Show me."

"Umm no we don't." she scoffed. "But apparently according to Ms Ravenwolf we don't do sex magic." She rolled her eyes in disgust.

"You do sex magic!" Draco cried. "Give me the magic. Give me the magic!"

Draco screamed in a battle cry like fashion as he started vigorously humping Alyssa's leg.

"Draco Malfoy! What the chocolate frogs is going on here?" Dumbledore boomed, after suddenly apparating at Alyssa's bedside (Even though he shouldn't have been able to.) "Honestly now Draco you nitwit, you're gay."

"No sir not anymore. I changed my mind; I'm bi now." Draco rose suddenly and awkwardly attempted to stand respectfully before the headmaster.

"Oh well, in that case . . ." Dumbledore turned to leave.

"Sir!" Alyssa exclaimed exasperated. "I'm being raped."

"Oh, I see. Well, a little bit of surprise sex never hurt anyone."

"So mote it be! I can't hurt you because I'm wiccan damn threefold law now all of you get out of my dorm!" the new wiccan screamed, bringing a crowd of awakened students into the students into the Slytherin girl's dormitory. Snape, head of Slytherin had also been roused and apparated shortly by their headmaster.

"Malfoy, you come with me." Snape snapped.

"Sevy, I think it's best if he didn't. "Dumbledore stated plainly. " We all know what happens in that dark dungeon of yours."

Snape blushed under the headmaster's scrutinizing stare from behind those half moon glasses.

Snape stormed off followed by a few sleepy teachers heading back to bed. On the way, he ran into Filch and an intoxicated Mrs. Norris. (No doubt Lisa was to blame.)

"Oh dear we are in trouble." the caretaker cackled in his annoying been-smoking-for-to-long voice.

Snape just shook his head as he looked past Filch to the poltergeist flying off with his one and only pair of underwear and leaving behind a trail of slimy pentacles to spite the caretaker.

Of course no one helped Alyssa still traumatized in her bed. Although I do believe she did receive a pat on the head by a random second year. If Hogwarts had had a guidance ward, it would have probably been best is she had visited. Seeing as there wasn't, she didn't.


End file.
